


Horror Hall and The Black Garnet

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Princess Scorpia [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Observant Scorpia, Princess Scorpia, Slightly insecure Scorpia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Scorpia likes being part of the Princess Alliance but she would like a few things from Horror Hall.
Series: Princess Scorpia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001199
Kudos: 5





	Horror Hall and The Black Garnet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own She-Ra and the Princesses of Power.
> 
> Author Note: This takes place during Season Four. It disregards the ending. Glimmer never got captured, but Scorpia does reconnect with her runestone. This is part one of "Princess Scorpia"

"Horror Hall and the Black Garnet"

"Hey, would it be all right if I grabbed a few things from my room in the Fright Zone and visit Horror Hall?"

The stares from the assembled princesses made Scorpia reconsider her request. She seemed to withdraw into herself, bringing her claws up to her chest. "Or maybe not."

Adora approached her and gently put a hand on one of her claws. "I think the issue is 'what is Horror Hall?'"

Scorpia perked up a little. "Oh, that's the main chamber of my family's palace. No one goes down there, and it's a safe haven for me. There are murals and paintings of the other members of my family."

The stares from the other princesses softened at her explanation. She was simply asking to get some personal effects and visit her family's palace, but the proximity to the Fright Zone was alarming.

"Did anyone want to come with me?" Scorpia offered.

"That's not necessary. Go on and get your stuff," Glimmer countered. The second Scorpia left, Glimmer turned to Adora and said, "Tail her. Stay out of sight and make sure she doesn't use this as an excuse to double cross us."

Adora looked at the doors that were closed. "I don't think this is necessary, but I will go anyway. Bow, you want to come with me?"

Bow looked between Glimmer and Adora, finding both of them on same page. "All right, Adora. Are you coming too, Glimmer?"

"No, but I will keep an eye on things from here. I have a scrying spell Shadow Weaver taught me that I will use."

%%%

Most people who met Scorpia underestimated her and didn't expect her to be as observant as she was. She knew she was being tailed by two people. The lack of magic in the air also told her that it was Bow and Adora and not Glimmer, but she knew the new Queen had magic at her disposal, so she was more than likely watching her from afar. It didn't matter to her, since she was doing exactly what she said she was doing.

She managed to sneak into the Fright Zone and into her room without running into anyone. She walked over to her nightstand and carefully packed a satchel with the jacket Catra gave her when they were in the Crimson Waste, a replica of a trio of Garnet pillars (which represented her and her moms in her mind), a plush scorpion toy, and a picture of her moms and her when she was just a baby. She also grabbed the red crystal belt hanging off the side of her nightstand and the red crystals hanging above her bed. She also packed the black dress and earrings she wore to the last princess prom she attended. She looked around her room to make sure she didn't miss anything.

Satisfied, she left her room and stealthily made it to Horror Hall. She looked around at all the murals portraying her ancestors and gave a sad smile. "Hey. I know it hasn't been long, but this might be the last time for a long while, and man, I'll miss talking to you guys. I did something amazing recently. I joined the other princesses and the new Queen of Brightmoon helped me reconnect with the Black Garnet. Queen Glimmer is such a great person as are the rest of the princesses. Princess Frosta is my little buddy."

%%%

Glimmer pulled back and ended her spell. She felt slightly guilty at spying on the newest addition to the princess alliance. She nodded to herself and teleported to outside Horror Hall, where Bow and Adora were hiding.

"We're done here." She wrapped her arms around her best friends and teleported them back to Brightmoon.

She teleported back to Horror Hall and took a breath before stepping out and running right into Scorpia, who prevented Glimmer from falling by supporting her with her pincers. "Whoa there, your majesty. What are you doing here? I thought you were watching from the palace? I mean, Bow and Adora were following me."

Glimmer blushed but noticed that Scorpia didn't seem upset by that fact that she was being watched. "You aren't upset by that?"

Scorpia laughed. "No. I expected as much. You don't have much reason to trust me."

"Well, you've proven your sincerity, and I have a proposal for you. It's unfair that you are cut off from accessing your runestone. What would you say to moving the Black Garnet to Brightmoon, at least until we defeat the Horde, and you can reclaim your kingdom."

Scorpia blinked. "Is that possible?"

"If you touch it, and I put my hands on you, I should be able to teleport us and it to Brightmoon."

"I would like that. Very much."

Glimmer put her hands on Scorpia's pincers and teleported them to the Black Garnet chamber. Scorpia looked at her runestone and took a deep breath before looking back at Glimmer, who made little shooing motions. The new Queen also drew up alongside her. Scorpia put a pincer on the Black Garnet, and Glimmer put her hand on Scorpia's arm. She closed her eyes and concentrated her power to move the runestone, which took a lot of power, but it worked. They and the Black Garnet appeared in the room they gave Scorpia. The second they appeared, Glimmer swayed on her feet and fainted, Scorpia catching her. "Glimmer!"

She stood up and rushed out of her room. She didn't have the layout of the castle memorized and hoped she was heading for the Moonstone.

"Scorpia! What's going-Glimmer! What happened?" Adora asked.

"She fainted after bringing us and the Black Garnet here. I think she needs her runestone."

"Follow me." Adora led her to the Moonstone. "Lay her here."

Scorpia laid Glimmer down and stepped back. The power of the Moonstone washed over Gimmer, who opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"You used a lot of your power to bring us and the Black Garnet here to Brightmoon, but I don't understand why you'd risk yourself for me."

"Because you're one of us."

Fin


End file.
